


Starlight

by Rowena_Bensel



Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: (( Also the gang might go take down slavery in the galaxy next )), (( It's Attack of the Clones minus the Sith and the Clones )), F/M, Star War AU, TCR Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowena_Bensel/pseuds/Rowena_Bensel
Summary: After several assassination attempts on herself and her sister, Senator Haru Yoshioka of Naboo gets sent to Naboo with Jedi Knight Baron von Gikkingen for a protector. One evening, they decide to go stargazing.Gift for Misku-nimfa/Stargazer898 for the TCR Secret Santa 2017.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stargazer898](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer898/gifts).



 

“The stars are beautiful tonight,” Haru said, gazing up at the deep blue expanse overhead. Millions of stars shone out of the dark, filling the sky with just enough light to see, even without the little light set up nearby. Sitting out here, her knees pulled up so she could wrap her arms around them made her feel so insignificant.

“Yes, they are, aren’t they,” her companion said, and she turned to look at him. Baron von Gikkingen was laying back on the ground, his jedi cloak laid out under the two of them like a blanket. For a bodyguard, he looked quite relaxed, but she knew any danger would have him leaping to her defense.

This of course turned her thoughts to why he was with her in the first place. Haru and her sister Persephone were the Senators for Naboo, and had been working against a legislation that would heavily militarize the Republic. Someone very much wanted it to pass, and seemed to have figured the best way to stop opposition was to cut off the head of it. There been a series of attacks had nearly killed her and her sister, and for their safety, the Jedi Council had sent them Baron and his sister Louise and practically ordered them to leave Coruscant until the day of the vote. Currently, Haru and Baron were on her homeworld of Naboo, and their hiding had been more like a vacation. Persephone and Louise, last they’d known, were on Alderaan, enjoying the hospitality of King Lune and his consort Yuki.

Baron picked up on the turn her mood had taken and sat up. “Are you alright?” he asked, sitting up and looking at her intensely.

Haru felt her cheeks flush under his gaze, and half-cursed herself for it. She’d always been attracted to Cathar (something Persephone would have teased her about if she didn’t feel the same) and the fact that Baron cut a fine figure was not helping her. She smoothed out the skirt of her midnight blue dress and said, “I’m fine, I’m just… Thinking about what Louise and Persephone are doing right now.”

Baron closed his eyes and Haru could faintly tell he was reaching into his and Louise’s bond. “They’re asleep now, though they seem to have had some excitement earlier today.”

Haru smiled. “That sounds like Persephone.”

“And Louise. But I guess you could say it runs in the family.” Baron had a small grin on his face.

Haru paused a moment, then asked, “I thought the Jedi always discouraged attachment. Why do they let you and Louise work together?”

Baron opened his eyes and stared up at the stars for a moment. “Well, Louise and I aren’t the average Jedi.” He sat up, crossing his legs like he was going to meditate. “Louise and I were seven when we were found by Master Corvo, and already had our attachment to each other. It’s what kept us alive on the street for so long. After a few failed attempts to break our connection, the mind healers finally told the Council that to do so would greatly damage our minds and connection to the Force.” He shrugged, shifting closer to her as he did so. “So the Council made sure we had conservative masters to remind us of the dangers of being too attached, and after we proved that we wouldn’t compromise our missions purely for the other’s sake, they let off on us.”

“So, you don’t hold the same adherence to the Code that they try to impress on you?” She asked, then flushed and looked down, lacing her fingers together. Much too forward, Haru, you know better than that.

“No, I suppose you could say I don’t.” Baron reached a hand over and drew one of her hands away. “Louise and I have found that we seem to do better ignoring the no attachments part of the code.” He laced her fingers between his own, and drew her hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. “And I must say I have grown quite attached to you, Senator Yoshioka.

Haru gasped softly, her blush intensifying as she looked up. “I’ve asked you to call me Haru, Baron,” she reminded him with a boldness that she wasn’t sure where it came from.

“Of course. My apologies. Is there anyway I could make it up to you?” His green eyes held an intensity that drew her in as if he had used a force pull, and she could not resist any more.

She leaned in and kissed him, her eyes shut while her free hand came to rest on his shoulder. He reached up and cupped her chin to hold her close. It was a little awkward, his face being so different than any man’s she’d kissed before, and she almost wanted to laugh as his fur tickled her face. But the passion, the care behind the kiss, for how chaste it was, left her breathless.

After what felt like an eternity and much too soon, he pulled away, and her eyes fluttered open to see him watching her with a mix of smug happiness and slight concern.

“I hope I did not pressure you,” he said softly. “I’ve been thinking of doing that for several days now.”

“I’ve felt the same way,” Haru told him. “Please, kiss me again.”

Baron smiled, and leaned in for another kiss. Tomorrow, they’d sit and discuss and figure out where to go from this point on in their relationship. A day after, Baron would have a vision of Louise in danger, and a few hours later, a message confirming it would come to them, with orders to stay put. The day after that, Haru and Baron would be fighting their way out of a pirates’ den, back to back with Louise and Persephone, and with a good four dozen almost- and former slaves following behind. But for now, they just sat there, sharing kisses until they became almost too tired to return to the house, then they stood and walked back under the starlight.  


End file.
